Conventionally, a laser light emission apparatus on a traveling vehicle is used to project a laser beam for displaying instruction information such as a direction-pointing instruction, a turning point instruction or the like on a road surface by scanning the laser beam perpendicularly to a traveling direction of the vehicle. Such apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese patent document JP-A-H09-210716. By using such apparatus, a driver of the vehicle can recognize the instruction information such as the direction-pointing instruction, the turning point instruction or the like without moving a looking direction to an inside of the vehicle.
However, the inside of the vehicle is filled with many apparatuses and devices such as a navigation apparatus, an audio apparatus, and an air-conditioning apparatus as well as many operation switches on an instrument panel and the like. Further, the operation methods of those apparatuses are becoming more and more complicated. Therefore, an operator guidance service by “Telematics” through communication with an information center is provided for guiding a user in the vehicle with the voice guidance of the operator to achieve the desired operation of those apparatuses. However, the voice guidance by the operator is not always sufficient for clearly indicating the operation method of the apparatus.
In addition, the apparatus in the above-identified patent document cannot provide a display instruction for clarifying the operation method of many operation switches in the inside of the vehicle.